


[Podfic] Fifteen Book Limit by Sir_Bedevere

by Venbeth



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Libraries, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth
Summary: Author Summary:Agatha, head librarian at the Holton Library, never fails to be impressed by the variety of things that young Alison, one of her oddest regulars, borrows.Regency romance novels and old, wavy football videos hardly seem to go together, after all.Length: 06:07
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Fifteen Book Limit by Sir_Bedevere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fifteen Book Limit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612992) by [Sir_Bedevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Bedevere/pseuds/Sir_Bedevere). 



  
_cover art by[Venbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth)_

**Text:** [Fifteen Book Limit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612992)

 **Author:** [Sir_Bedevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Bedevere/pseuds/Sir_Bedevere)

 **Reader:** [Venbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth)

 **Length:** 06:07

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7y5rvv6mgvd21xp/Fifteen_book_limit_by_Sir_Bedevere.mp3/file) _(right click to save-as)_

 **Listen:** [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-605438661/fifteen-book-limit-by-sir_bedevere)


End file.
